


Feeling Warm

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few fluffy drabbles from tumblr because I'm a procrastinator</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soonhao

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: fam u asked fr fluffy prompts so i am here to assist: soonhao and sleepy kisses
> 
> Thank u and god bless u anon

Everyone was tired. No one could keep their eyes open from their exhausting performance that took more out of them than they would like to admit. Everyone, except one, very wide-awake maknae.

Chan was still bathing in the glow of their performance, so he honestly couldn't fall asleep. He was staring out the window, admiring the scenery while he could, when he heard soft laughter from the other side of the van. He looked past a dozing Hansol and Junhui to see Minghao with his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder; both of them looked to be peacefully asleep as well.

Just as he was about to turn back to the window, sure that it was just his mind playing tricks on him, Soonyoung moved his head and pecked Minghao’s forehead. Minghao laughed quietly and brought his head up to kiss the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth.

This happened three more times before Chan was able to snap out of whatever daze he found himself in. He turned back to the window. It wasn’t his place to see what his hyungs were doing, especially if they never told him about their relationship. He was able to fall asleep, though, to the periodic sounds of Minghao and Soonyoung giggling.


	2. Booseoksoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ohhhh what about BooSeokSoon cuddling and watching a cute movie like Finding Dory or The Iron Giant or something <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theyre watching finding dory bc its been abt 10 years since ive seen the iron giant

“Are you _crying_?” Soonyoung asked. He took his eyes off the screen just long enough to see the refection of tears on Seungkwan’s cheeks and he couldn’t fucking believe this sap.

“Oh my god you are crying,” Seokmin stopped watching the movie as well to look up at Seungkwan. He twisted in Seungkwan’s lap so he could wrap his arms around the younger’s stomach. “It’s okay, I’ll hold you,” he laughed and Seungkwan could feel Seokmin’s teeth pressing into his belly from how hard he was smiling.

“I’m not-” Seungkwan’s sentence got cut off by Soonyoung pulling Seungkwan’s head to his chest.

“There, there,” he cooed while stroking Seungkwan’s hair, “cry all you want.”

“I hate both of you,” Seungkwan pouted. It didn’t stop him from leaning into both of their touches.


	3. Junhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: since.. i am totally soft for junhoon.,, jihoon sleeping ontop of junhui after a long day of practicing ahh

Jihoon was _not_ in the mood. Five hours of dealing with Seokmin and Seungkwan screaming because Jisoo had the bright idea to give them sugar while Jisoo apologized for giving them sugar and Jeonghan laughing his ass off at the stupid shit tweedledee and tweedledum were doing was not good for his mental health. Not to mention they were _suppose_ to be working on a song but they only got the base melody done, so Jihoon just felt like ripping his hair out.

As soon as they got back to the dorm, he went to the _one_ person who might make him feel better.

“Hey, Jihoonie, I was- woah, are you- oh. Okay,” Junhui kept interrupting himself. First with the realization that Jihoon looked about ready to murder and second with Jihoon basically collapsing on top on him. Junhui’s arms instinctively went up to hug Jihoon so he wouldn’t fall off him.

“If i give you 5,000 won, will you help me beat up the rest of the vocal team?” Jihoon’s voice was muffled from where his face was pressed into Junhui’s shirt. Even though he couldn’t see Junhui’s face, he could tell he was laughing from the reverberations through his chest.

“Sorry, my rates run higher than that.” Junhui ruffled Jihoon’s hair.

“Shame,” Jihoon sighed. Junhui looped his arms under Jihoon’s and pulled him up so they could properly cuddle. Once they were settled with Jihoon’s head tucked safely in Junhui’s neck, Jihoon asked, “What _will_ 5,000 won get me?”

“An hour more of cuddles?” Junhui suggested.

A moment of pretend thought, and Jihoon nodded. “Deal.”


	4. Chansol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: ahh how about some fluffy chansol where they take a bath together and wash each other's backs and hair and stuff... thatd be precious <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! Chansol makes me so happy, thank u!!!!!

Chan heard the door click open before anything else. Next, he saw Hansol’s blurry figure in the foggy mirror. Hansol’s head popped into view and he looked more shy than usual.

“Can I join you?” He asked.

“Sure,” Chan smiled.

Hansol was already naked and slowly got into the water with Chan. His movements were so careful that the water barely sloshed, and Chan thought he might be trying not to scare the younger.

Hansol still looked apprehensive, so Chan scooted closer to him. “Here,” he said as he picked up the rag, “I’ll wash your back.”

Hansol nodded and turned around so Chan could wash him properly. Even though the water was turning white from soap, Chan could still see Hansol’s hands fidgeting under the surface. Chan smiled to himself and pecked the back if Hansol’s neck.

“It’s okay,” he whispered and went to wash Hansol’s back like he originally planned. He kneaded his fingers into Hansol’s muscles and eventually felt the older start to relax.

Once he was done, Hansol turned back around with a small smile. “Can I wash your hair?” He asked. Chan nodded with his own smile.

Hansol got on his knees so he could properly reach Chan’s head. He ran his hand through Chan’s hair, fully lathering his scalp. It felt more like a massage than anything else, but Chan didn’t complain. All he did was close his eyes and sigh in contentment.


	5. Chansol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: uR DRAbbles r so good man im dyin how abt some silly giggly chansol bc theyre cuties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!!! Thank u im glad u like them (////)

They were just in one of _those_ moods. Whatever one of them said made the other start laughing, which made the first start laughing too, and it just ended in a giggle fit that lasted the better part of five minutes.

“No, okay, what if- what if-” Hansol couldn’t even get the rest of his sentence out of his mouth before he was laughing again. Chan joined him not a moment later.

Chan put his hand on Hansol’s shoulder so he wouldn’t collapse from laughing so hard. Hansol was holding onto his own stomach and bending over just enough so him and Chan were on eye level. Chan laid his head on Hansol’s shoulder as his giggles started to subdue, small puffs of laughter still leaving his lips every so often.

Both were out of breath, their chests heaving and hearts beating fast.

“Okay, but how about-”

They started laughing again before Chan could finish his sentence. They leaned on one another even more, so much that Chan was basically in Hansol’s lap. Their hyungs would find the whole scene annoying if it wasn’t _so god damn cute_.


	6. Wonhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Wonhui reading together because they needed to get away from the other members haha. Thank you!

Sometimes, living with eleven other people is just _loud_. Constant chatter and noise that never stopped. Even in the dead of night you could hear noise, someone snoring or talking in their sleep.

But _here_ and _now_ was quiet, and that’s what counted. Here, with Wonwoo. Junhui’s legs folding with the younger’s, their breathing slow and consistent. The only noise was the occasional flip of a page and the slow beating of their own hearts.

It was peaceful and quiet and domestic and Junhui loved moments likes these more than anything else.


	7. Juncheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boysbejunhui asked: fluff prompt incoming !!! confident and outgoing seungcheol being super shy and nervous when he tries to ask jun out or something ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this in chat but ill say this again, thank u & god bless

Alright, Seungcheol, you can _do_ this. Just act natural.

Wait, how do you act natural, again? _Fuck_ , he was screwed.

No, wait, Junhui was walking away, he needed to act _now_.

“Hey, Junhui-ah!” Oh, god, did his voice crack? His voice definitely just cracked. This is going worse than imagined.

“Yeah, hyung?” Junhui asked. At least Junhui was acting normal. Wait, was that a good thing? God, Seungcheol hoped that was a good thing.

“I was, uhm,” Seungcheol coughed and wiped his hands on his pants. His palms were sweatier than they should be and he could feel his knees wobbling. “Would you like to- uh- like, go on a date? With me?” Tonight?“

Seungcheol was almost blinded by how bright Junhui’s smile was. “Sure.”

Seungcheol let out a breath of relief and slouched his shoulders. Okay, the hardest part was out of the way, now all he had to do was actually _take_ Junhui on the date. He could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> If u want more fluff, send me prompts at [my writing blog](http://www.supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
